Many electronic devices can function as media devices (e.g., digital media receivers or DMRs) suitable for receiving digital media content from a communications network and providing the digital media content for presentation to a user. For example, a home entertainment system often includes a DMR configured to download digital multimedia content including pictures, music, or video from remote media services and to provide the digital multimedia content for play on an audio system or a television. The DMR often requires complex configurations to function properly. For example, to start downloading or playing content, the DMR is often connected to a wireless network that requires a password to access, and to a media service that requires a user name and password. In addition, the configurations can include user preferences, e.g., a language setting, a time zone setting, or a display setting. A hardware keyboard or a remote control can be used to enter or change the settings of the DMR. Alternatively, a DMR can provide for display a virtual keyboard, and allow a user to navigate the virtual keyboard using up, down, left, and right buttons on a remote control to enter the settings one letter at a time.